A fleur de peau
by dinoushette
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, une histoire de morts, une histoire de vie. Comment tuer un gros méchant mage noir pour vivre? Yaoi HP DM. SUSPENDUE
1. desespoir

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fiction, enfin nouvelle… Sur cette réécriture dirons nous… Mais c'est un changement radical de l'intrigue! J'espère que ça vous plaira comme je peux aimer écrire cette fic…**

**Disclamer: J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre, je ne suis toujours pas JK Rowling! C'est étonnant non? Ne sont à moi que l'intrigue les nouveaux personnages et les nouveaux lieux…**

**Rating: M ou R selon que vous soyez de la nouvelle où de l'ancienne école…**

**Warning: Cette fiction est un Yaoï! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin, sauf si vous désirez changer de point de vue... Pas d'insulte merci…**

**Histoire: Une histoire d'amour, une histoire de morts, une histoire de vie, l'avenir le passé et le présent… Comment tuer un gros méchant mage noir pour vivre?**

**Bêta: La meilleure au monde la mienne! Andadrielle! (si vous voulez lui laisser un mot pas de Pb vous le faites dans les review je lui transmettrai!)**

**Bon je crois que c'est tout… Place à la fic!**

**Read & Enjoy

* * *

**

**CHP 1: DESESPOIR**

Il se déplaçait à travers un manoir. Il se sentait traqué… Il entra dans une salle inconnue. Une pièce sombre éclairée par des candélabres d'un métal étincelant, du platine certainement... La porte claqua, les bougies s'éteignirent, et cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, cette voix qu'il connaissait, cette voix sans vie, sans âme, de plus en plus proche…

« Harry viens à moi… » Sa voix glacée sifflait comme un serpent.

« Je vais te détruire, t'anéantir comme j'ai déjà pu tuer ta seule famille, te faire souffrir… »

Et cette douleur de plus en plus atroce, insoutenable, cette brûlure lui transperçait la tête, il saignait du nez, il était paralysé par la douleur.

« Ou plutôt, rejoint-moi, à deux nous serons plus fort… nous serons la mort, nous contrôlerons tout, telle est la prophétie Harry, mourir ou régner… Notre prophétie… »

Harry avança d'un pas, comme poussé par une force mystique et obscure. IL le contrôlait, Harry était sa chose… et lui ne voulait qu'une chose : en finir…

Puis, une lueur apparut à l'horizon. Une lueur bienfaisante et croissante, était-ce le jour ? Une lumière intense envahit la pièce close et sans fenêtres, sa douleur disparue instantanément, une chaleur l'envahissait… la lumière auréolait trois ombres, le visage de personnes qu'il connaissait lui apparut : le premier était son parrain Sirius Black, les deux autres semblaient figés dans une éternelle jeunesse, c'était ses parents James et Lily Potter. Ils se tenaient là, près de lui, il pouvait presque les toucher, les serrer dans ses bras… Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, ce n'était que des spectres et même peut-être une ruse… Une énième ruse… Son corps le poussa vers le mauvais coté, l'ombre serpentesque…

« Harry mon bébé, ne fait pas cela, tu es le seul qui puisse les sauver. Le sort jeté par moi il y a 16 ans ne marche plus… mais bat-toi, prend les armes… Fini le travail que tu as commencé. » Un doux sourire comme ceux qu'il avait pu observer sur le papier glacé de photos récupérées, traversa le visage de sa mère.

« Harry, écoute ta mère, nous t'avons donné la vie malgré les temps difficiles qui régnaient à l'époque, nous avons été trahis par une personne que nous pensions être un ami, mais notre sacrifice t'a permis de devenir un jeune homme brillant, plein de talent et d'amour en la vie… Nous t'aimons. Nous sommes fiers de toi Fils » L'ombre de son père se rapprocha de lui. Il sentait une douce chaleur, comme lorsque des bras amoureux viennent vous enrober de douceur.

«Je n'ai pas été là pour toi lorsqu'il le fallait… Harry, je le regrette. Mais crois en l'ordre, crois en Dumbledore, suis son enseignement, reste dans son ombre le temps de savoir et de pouvoir lutter… Ton initiation n'est pas terminée, il ne te manque que peu de choses pour le vaincre, seul le futur te révélera la nature de ces choses… Laisse-toi guider… Écoute ton cœur, lui seul pourra t'aider… » Harry observa longuement le visage de son parrain, il paraissait ne plus être tourmenté par la vie à Azkaban. Il paraissait serein.

« Crois en tes capacités et en l'avenir. Ne te plonges pas dans le passé, souffrir est inutile… Prends enseignements de tes victoires comme de tes échecs… » La voix de son père semblait s'éteindre tout comme la lumière autour de lui.

« Nous t'aimons Harry… »

Puis ils disparurent, le froid revint, il était de nouveau seul dans cette pièce, il hurlait contre ce monde, il se sentait seul, abandonné par ceux qu'il aimait, les seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui mourraient les unes après les autres… il se mit à pleurer tout en continuant à hurler.

_**§§**_

« Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ? Tu veux me crever un tympan ? Je sais que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom t'attaque dans ton sommeil mais quand même ! » Ron s'assit sur le rebord du lit d'Harry. « Je rêvais que je gagnais la coupe du monde de quiddich et que grâce à moi… euh... Enfin bon... Que s'est-il passé ce coup-ci ? »Ron regagna son lit. «Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un froid glacial ici ? Bon raconte, je t'écoute… »

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas laissant apparaître une Hermione pas très réveillée mais légèrement énervée.

« Avec Ginny, on a entendu des cris. On se demandait ce qui se passait… »

HP « Ron me racontait ses exploits au quiddich, pendant qu'il se trouve au pays des songes… C'est un chanceux tu sais, moi je me fais toujours attaquer par Voldemort… Saloperie de lien occlumentique. »

HG « Ron, tu ne vois pas qu'Harry souffre ? Harry, tu sembles être brûlant de fièvre et tu saignes du nez… tiens un mouchoir. Et toi, fais-moi un peu de place.» Hermione poussa Ron pour qu'il lui fasse de la place. Elle s'installa sous les couvertures à côté de ce dernier. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Harry était d'ailleurs très content pour eux deux. Il savait que Ron aimait Hermione depuis le jour de leur rencontre et ceci malgré les propos de celui-ci… Ils s'étaient embrassés en passant sous le gui pendant les vacances de Noël, et n'avaient jamais pu se séparer…

HG « Et n'en profite pas, je vais juste écouter Harry me raconter son rêve ! Et il fait vraiment très froid dans votre chambre… »

RW «Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, je reste réaliste… Je ne veux pas me faire tuer par ma mère… »

HG « Je ne te prends que pour Ronald Weasley le seul et l'unique. Celui qui donne des colles aux premières années qui sont dans la salle commune quand tu veux m'embrasser, tu sais ceux qui nous regardent comme des bêtes en cage… »

RW « Non, mais, comme si j'étais comme ça…. »

HP «Bon, je vous laisse finir cette discussion seuls, je veux pas gêner les tourtereaux mais… » Harry se leva et se dirigeât vers la porte, excédé de ses chamailleries incessantes.

HG « Excuse-nous Harry, on est un peu a cran depuis que l'on se voit plus comme à Poudlard. »

HP « Euh…, Hermione, tu peux dire depuis que tu ne passes plus la nuit dans notre dortoir… »

RW « Tu étais au courant ? »

HP «Tout gryffondor est au courant vous savez, et Mac Gonnagal aussi… J'imagine qu'elle ferme les yeux sur ceci à cause du contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvons… »

RW «Bon, tu nous racontes ? »

Harry raconta ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il eut fini sa cicatrice recommençait à lui faire mal.

« Harry ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ! » S'inquiéta Hermione

HP « C'est Voldemort, il s'énerve… Il a de plus en plus de force et de pouvoir et me le fait savoir ! Ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer. »

HG « Si, je m'inquiète… »

RW « Et moi aussi ! On est là pour le combattre oui ou non ! Nous ne sommes pas tes meilleurs amis pour rien… »

HP «Et heureusement que vous êtes là ! »

Ron regarda l'heure, il était minuit passé. Il bailla bruyamment tout en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de sa petite amie pour en sentir l'odeur.

RW « Au fait bon anniversaire… » Ron s'endormi. Ils tombaient tous de sommeil et suivirent l'exemple de Ron. Hermione n'eut même pas le courage de rejoindre la chambre de Ginny et s'endormi dans les bras de son copain.

_**§§**_

Tout comme au milieu de la nuit, ils se réveillèrent grâce à des cris, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas ceux de quelqu'un qui faisait un cauchemar, ils ressemblaient plutôt à ceux d'une Harpie… On aurait dit qu'une furie s'était introduite dans la maison dans le but de déverser sa hargne contre la petite bande encore endormie.

**« Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, que faites-vous tous les deux ici ? On vous avait prévenus, vous ne dormez pas dans la même chambre et encore moins dans le même lit ! Vous devez finir votre septième année, et avoir vos Aspics avant de songer à pouvoir vivre ensemble… Vous-vous levez immédiatement, et vous allez me ranger et me nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, ce sera votre punition ! Allez plus vite que ça ! »**

RW « Mais maman. »

MW « **Il n' y a pas de ''mais maman'', je ne veux pas savoir…** »

HG « Madame Weasley, tout est de ma faute, Harry a crié parce qu'il faisait un cauchemar et j'ai voulu savoir de quoi il en retournait, alors je suis allez les rejoindre… punissez-moi, mais pas Ron, il n'y est pour rien. »

MW « Vous serez punis tous les deux… »

RW « Mais nous devions nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour nos uniformes maman. »

MW « Oh oui c'est vrai, et bien vous irez cet après midi! ... Harry mon chéri tu n'y es pour rien, tu peux rester dormir repose-toi, tu dois en avoir besoin. J'allais oublier, joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. » Madame Weasley sorti de la chambre en murmurant « Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'eux? Il reste un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard... »

Ron prit la parole une fois que sa mère était arrivée en bas de l'escalier:

« Heureusement, ce n'est pas une beuglante au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avec les Serpentards pliés de rire! Ça pourrait être pire… »

HG « Et ça risque de l'être, si monsieur ne se lève pas tout de suite. Debout tas de nouilles! » Hermione s'était levée d'un bon conservant au passage les couvertures pour s'enrouler dedans.

RW « Harry, tu as vu comment elle me parle? Et rends-moi ça, j'ai froid… » Ron consenti alors à se lever, enfin, essayer de récupérer sa couette des Canons de Chudley, son équipe de Quiddich préférée.

HP « Au moins, ça te fait sortir de ton lit, ce qui reste un exploit vu qu'il est 9h20… Félicitation Mione ! »

RW « Mais tout le monde se ligue contre moi ou quoi? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire…

RW «On te retrouve chez Fred et Georges cet aprem? » Ron enfilait un des horribles pulls tricotés par sa mère dont elle seule connaissait la recette.

HP « D'accord à tout à l'heure. Bon courage… À 14 h dans la boutique ça vous va? »

HG « C'est parfait Harry. Si tu croises Malfoy, évite-le… » Lança Hermione plutôt inquiète de voir Harry partir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il essaierait certainement de jouer les héros comme à son habitude.

HP « Lequel : le père ou le fils? »

RW « Tu fais encore une différence entre les deux ? Moi, j'en voies qu'une…L'âge ! »

_**§§**_

Harry se leva une heure après et parti avec Ginny au Chemin de Traverse, elle devait y retrouver Neville, son petit ami actuel. Harry trouva vite qu'il était de trop, autant Ron et Hermione se tenaient en compagnie de Harry, autant ces deux là… Cependant, il comprenait très bien… Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la fin de l'année scolaire... Il les laissa donc seul et décida de partir voir les jumeaux, eux au moins étaient célibataires et pouvait comprendre son désarroi face à tant de couples passionnés…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique de farce et attrapes des frères Weasley, il fut impressionné de voir un nombre si important de clients. Il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir aidé à la création de leur entreprise… Fred et Georges, en peu de temps, avaient été obligés de prendre des employés, trop débordés pour pouvoir travailler sur leurs nouveautés. Le magasin marchait très bien, les frères étaient doués dans la gestion d'une activité pareille, leur mère avait donc changé d'avis à propos de leur occupation. Ils gagnaient bien leur vie et avaient remboursé Harry des aides qu'il leur avait fourni. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'avancer que les jumeaux lui avaient déjà sauté dessus:

« Harry ! Tu tombes bien, on a un problème. » En fait, c'était Fred qui lui tombait dessus, enfin il espérait que se soit Fred car de toute manière, c'était l'un des deux.

« Oui, un énorme problème… » L'autre arriva aussitôt.

« Et lequel? » L'ancien actionnaire majoritaire de la Weasley and Weasley Tricks Company se méfiait quelque peu des problèmes des jumeaux

FW « Et bien nous venons de créer une nouvelle ligne de farces mais… »

GW « Personne ne veut les tester. Alors nous avons eu une idée. Pourquoi ne pas les tester à Azkaban? Après tout, c'est l'ordre qui contrôle la prison, non? ... Depuis peu, certes, mais tout de même…»

FW « Mais le problème, c'est que Dumbledore se méfie de nous depuis que nous avons testé quelques objets truqués sur l'ordre… »

GW « Et notamment le réglisse dragon qui se vend très bien en ce moment, mais à l'époque quand Tonks l'a goûté les dosages n'étaient pas encore très surs… trois semaines à cracher du feu… »

FW « Seulement toi, il t'aime beaucoup et ne te refuse rien… »

HP « Et vous osez croire qu'il va accepter? Et quand Voldemort l'apprendra, sur qui va t'il s'énerver? » Le survivant montra sa cicatrice aux jumeaux. (NDLA: Je déteste l'appeler le survivant, le balafré étant légèrement péjoratif, je ne trouve pas de mot juste pour qualifier Harry alors si vous en avez en réserve…Merci…) « De toute manière, les tortures sont désormais interdites à Azkaban… »

GW « Tortures, tortures… Qui te parle de tortures ? Ce sont juste des test et pas des supplices. »

FW « De toute manière, ce n'est que pour quelques temps, Ron nous a promis qu'il testerait les nouveautés sur les premières années dès que possible… »

« Et de gryffondor je suppose! » Hermione et Ron venaient d'entrer dans la boutique suivie par Ginny et Neville toujours collés l'un à l'autre. « Vous n'avez pas honte tous les trois! Et toi Ron, tu es préfet et peut être préfet en chef! Les premières années sont très influençables et durs à gérer. » Hermione regardait Ron avec fureur, qui revêtis immédiatement sa nouvelle tenue de camouflage: l'écrevisse des orteils jusqu'aux oreilles…

FW « Hermione la super préfète fait son grand retour… Franchement, tu crois qu'on va leur faire quoi? Notre but est de leur permettre de se rendre compte …

HG « … de l'ampleur des dégâts que peut causer l'utilisation de produits non contrôlés par le ministère de la magie? »

RW « Mione, mon amour, tu crois quand même pas que je vais tester sur nos premières années? Je ne pensais pas aux gryffondors mais aux serpentards. »

HG « Ron, tu tiens à creuser ta tombe toi-même avant, ou demander à leurs mangemorts de parents de le faire à ta place juste après t'avoir tué… » Hermione semblait de plus en plus excédée.

RW « Mais non ! En utilisant un sort d'oubliette, ils ne pourront pas raconter à papa et maman ce qu'il s'est passé donc pas de problèmes… »

HG « Et là tu te fais égorger par Malfoy, vraiment plus réjouissant! En ma qualité de préfète, je dois vous prévenir que si une de vos inventions non déclarées entrait à Poudlard je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous punir… »

GW « Et tu feras quoi ? Tu enlèveras des points à gryffondors? Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard je te rappelle… »

HG « Non je choisirais des voix comment dire plus…. maternelles… »

FW « Ron ! On abandonne cette idée! »

RW « Dommage, ça me manquait de voir les premières années recouverts de plumes… »

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Il salua le petit groupe.

« Fred, George, je voulais vous rappeler ma proposition de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir vos Aspic. »

FW « Et bien directeur, notre magasin ne nous permet pas de nous absenter aussi longtemps et retourner après tout ce temps ne serait pas facile… »

GW « De plus, nos amis ont déjà obtenu leurs Aspics, pour la plupart, et ce serait bizarre de continuer sans eux. Par contre, nous vous avons préparé votre commande spéciale, on a ajouté quelques surprises rien que pour vous… »

AD « Très bien mais ma proposition reste valide, on a besoin de jeunes sorciers qualifiés et Molly préférerait que vous finissiez vos études toutefois c'est votre choix. Au fait joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je vous dois combien? »

FW « 3 gallions et 5 noises professeur. Merci de votre visite. » Le directeur paya et prit son paquet de farce. Ils restèrent quelques instant discuter avec les jumeaux.

Ils quittèrent la boutique, laissant derrière eux Ginny et Neville qui désiraient rentrer au Terrier, et partirent chercher leurs nouveaux uniformes de Poudlard. Ils avaient beaucoup changés lors de leur sixième année: les garçons étaient grands et assez musclés grâce au quiddich, quant à Hermione, elle était devenue une superbe jeune femme aux formes plus qu'avantageuses. Après, ils rentrèrent au Terrier.

_**§§**_

Une fois rentré, les garçons décidèrent de s'entraîner au quiddich tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny bronzaient allongées dans le jardin. Ils regagnèrent la maison au bout de 2 heures de sport intense. Et bien sur, après une feinte ratée d'Harry qui s'étaient retrouvé dans la boue. Voyant Harry rentrer Molly accouru aussi vite qu'elle pu.

MW « Harry que t'es t'il arrivé?

HP « Euh, petit accident pour attraper le vif d'or mais je l'ai eu… Et rien de cassé en plus… Pour une fois. » Ils éclatèrent de rire. « Bon, je vais aller me doucher, je crois que cela ne sera pas du luxe… »

Harry monta dans sa chambre, enfin celle de Ron, prépara quelques affaires et alla prendre une douche. Il se doutait que les Weasley préparaient quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Mais depuis la mort de Sirius et de Cho, il n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Néanmoins, il fallait paraître et éviter sa fête d'anniversaire aurait été difficile. Il s'était préparé en conséquence. Pantalon noir et chemise rouge. Il essaya de se coiffer mais ses cheveux toujours aussi rebels refusaient de se laisser dompter. Il se sentait étrangement nostalgique. Il entendit des rires sur le palier et entrouvrit la porte. Il aperçu Hermione et Ginny courir vers l'escalier. Elles étaient superbes, elles s'étaient habillé dans des robes aux couleurs de gryffondor: rouge et or. Il reconnu alors que ses amis avaient de la chance de les avoir pour petites amies.

Elles lui rappelaient son histoire avec Cho en cinquième année, mais surtout en sixième année. Il l'aimait vraiment, il en avait perdu des matchs de quiddich... Jusqu'à ce funeste soir de décembre où ils avaient étés attaqués à Pré-au-lard par des mangemorts. Lucius Malfoy les avaient enlevés et séquestrés, puis il avait voulu tuer Harry mais le sort ne fonctionna pas. Malfoy c'était alors montré à la hauteur de sa réputation en tuant l'autre, le seul amour d'Harry. Harry était désarmé mais sa colère lui aurait fait déplacer des montagnes, il réussi à ligoter Malfoy par sa simple pensée et il aurait pu le tuer si Dumbledore ne l'en avait pas empêché. Il pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre mais devait gagner la guerre. Il s'était alors fait une raison : puisque Voldemort s'attaque à ceux qu'il aime, autant ne plus aimer. Il savait que c'était une erreur vu que la différence entre lui et Tom Jédusor était la capacité à aimer…

Ron le détourna de ses pensées en entrant dans la pièce, il essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur sa joue. À la manière dont était habillé Ron, il comprit que la famille Weasley ne serait pas la seule ce soir.

"Maman m'a demandé de monter te chercher, alors me voilà. On est dans le jardin, tu nous rejoins? J'y retourne avant que l'on m'appelle…"

Il avait remarqué que son ami pleurait mais il préférait ne pas le faire remarquer. Ron sortit de la pièce et dévala l'escalier.

Harry ne voulait pas bouger mais il le fallait. Il s'essuya les yeux, se regarda une dernière fois dans la psyché, sortit de la pièce, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre… Alors? Dites moi tout!

Une t'ite review? Siouplait

Dinoushette


	2. surprise

Bon vu que le dernier chapitre n'est pas super et que je tourne en rond à hésiter de publier… je me lance!

Tout d'abord merci aux 101 personnes qui ont ouvert la page du chapitre…

**RAR:**

_Onarluca:_ merci moi aussi j'aime bien ma fic…

_Serpentis-Draco:_ Merci de tes précieux conseils… mais y'en a qu'on utilise très souvent tout de même… Bref merci pour ta review…

_Draco Miako_: Merci pour ta review… Pour savoir si Draco viendra à la petite sauterie… Faut lire le chapitre… Bon j'avoue qu'effectivement dans le premier chapitre il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais faut bien mettre l'histoire en place non? En tout cas j'espère que tu trouveras le deux plus mouvementé…

_Vert-émeraude_: J'avoue que le Cho Harry fait froid dans le dos mais je ne voulais pas le mettre avec Luna ni avec un mec ça tue le reste de ma fic… Maintenant que va faire l'auteur? Rester la Yaoïste qu'elle est ou se lancer dans l'hétérosexualité? (C'est mal dit non?) En tout cas merci de ta review.

_Rubymoon:_ On ne pourra pas dire que tu as attendu… Lol… Merci de ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début…

**Disclamer:** gloire à JKR! (Plus que 12 jours avant le 6! Pour les anglicistes)

**Warning** Toujours déconseillé aux homophobes…

**Notes**: Merci ma béta adorée…

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 2: SURPRISE**

Il descendit l'escalier avec la rapidité d'un escargot. Il lui semblait que tout allait au ralenti, les minutes lui semblaient des heures.

Il passa devant l'horloge magique des Weasley. Depuis 1 mois qu'il était ici et il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'horloge était différente. Cette horloge, contrairement aux horloges moldues, précise où se trouve chaque personne de la famille Weasley. Il put remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus d'aiguille pour Perceval. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il avait été renié par ses parents pour avoir tenté de tuer Ron, Hermione et Harry dans l'enceinte de Poudlard lors de l'année précédente, et c'est pour cela qu'il était désormais à la prison d'Azkaban entouré par ses amis mangemorts. Harry remarqua également que trois aiguilles avaient étées ajoutées : une pour Hermione, une pour Eva la fiancée de Bill, et une marquée au nom d'Harry Potter. Il fut très surpris de cela. Certes, il vivait chez les Weasley depuis la mort des Dursley l'été précèdent mais il ne pensait pas faire autant parti de la famille. Il fut frappé par le fait que toutes les aiguilles indiquaient le terrier. Ce qui l'étonnait surtout, c'était que Charly, qui travaille en Roumanie, soit chez ses parents.

Il avança vers le jardin, un silence étrange baignait la maison. Il avait peur de ce silence, celui qu'il avait trop souvent entendu, celui des attaques mangemorts, celui des morts de Cédric, de Cho, et surtout de Sirius. Il avait cette angoisse au creux de l'estomac. Celle de se retrouver face à lui: Voldemort. À cette idée, un frisson lui parcouru l'épine dorsale. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et il tourna celle-ci. Il resta un moment avant d'oser franchir le seuil.

**§**

**"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE"**

Harry recula comme choqué par le bruit. Certes, il n'était pas surprit mais le nombre de personnes l'impressionna. Ils étaient une cinquantaine. Il y avait en plus des Weasley, des élèves de gryffondor, des membres de l'ordre à l'exception de Severus Rogue, ce qui restait des maraudeurs, celui qui était en vie et qui avait encore ses deux mains Remus Lupin, et quelques personnes du ministère.

Malgré la tristesse qu'il éprouvait, il était heureux de voir que toutes ces personnes s'étaient réunies pour lui souhaiter ses 17 ans. Il alla remercier les Weasley pour la surprise qu'ils lui avaient préparée. Puis il se mit à ouvrir la pile impressionnante de cadeaux qu'il avait reçus, même Dudley n'en serait pas revenu d'avoir autant de présent… Il y avait beaucoup de livres et de boîtes de confiseries, Ron lui offrit un exemplaire de _'Comment être le sorcier le plus irrésistible?'_ par Gilderoy Lockhart, ce qui leur valu un fou rire sous le regard étonné de Molly qui ne connaissait visiblement pas tout ce que font ses enfants à Poudlard ; tandis qu'Hermione lui avait offert un livre visiblement très rare intitulé _'comment la magie blanche peut être plus forte que la magie noire ? Sorts et contre-sorts pour sorciers puissants.'_ Il la remercia énormément pour ce cadeau. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus rien à déballer, Remus s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une petite boite et une lettre.

"Harry ce n'est pas de moi mais de tes parents, ils l'avaient confiée à Sirius avant leur mort ils voulaient que tu le reçoives pour tes 17 ans. Je ne sais pas ce que la boîte contient, elle est scellée par un sort toi seul peut l'ouvrir." Remus le laissa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau ayant appartenu à ses parents, mais là, il s'agissait d'autre chose, ses parents lui offraient un cadeau... Ses mains tremblaient. Il décacheta l'enveloppe de la lettre scellée près de seize années auparavant. Une écriture fluide se trouvait devant ses yeux. Un parfum féminin se dégageait du papier comme emprisonné pour toujours…

_«Godric's Hollow, Le 31 octobre 1981, 20H40. _

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as survécu comme nous l'espérions. Tu dois fêter tes 17 ans aujourd'hui et Sirius a dû prendre soin de toi toutes ces années d'absences. Peter vient de nous trahir et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Il n'arrive…_

_Cependant, nous tenions à t'offrir ceci. Cet objet est un sceau. C'est le sceau des Potter, il est magique. Il est transmit de génération en génération, du père à son fils aîné. Il possède quelques pouvoir, apprends à l'utiliser seulement quand tu en as besoin. Il est extrêmement puissant. _

_Fais en bon usage_

_Nous t'aimons Harry_

_Maman et Papa_

_Lily et James Potter »_

Quand il eut fini de lire la lettre, ces yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il essuya la perle qui coulait le long de sa joue et se décida à ouvrir la petite boite. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus.

Il souleva le couvercle de la boite. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Il vit apparaître devant lui une chevalière surmontée des initiales 'JP', "pour James Potter" pensa t'il. Il l'enfila à son annulaire gauche, elle lui allait parfaitement. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle avait changé, désormais les initiales étaient 'HP'. Puis il sentit un vertige l'envahir, comme si sa chevalière voulait l'entraîner tel un portoloin. D'un seul coup, il sentit ses pouvoirs croître et vit défiler devant ses yeux l'ensemble de sa vie, des rires de femmes, d'hommes, des larmes aussi mais essentiellement des rires d'enfants, quant aux images, celles d'enfants, de petits-enfants, d'arrière petits enfants… mais tout revint en arrière jusqu'au visage flou d'une personne aux yeux bleus de glace, puis le visage de Sirius, de ses parents et de ses grands-parents jusqu'à un de ses ancêtres qu'il reconnut comme étant Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Ce tourbillon cessa, il n'y croyait pas. Il avait vu qu'il vivrait et qu'il gagnerait devant Voldemort, qu'il allait vivre. A ce moment précis, il se dit que rien ne pourrait lui arriver, il se sentait intouchable. Mais étais-ce vrai? Ceci n'était certainement que le reflet de son imagination et de son désir. Sa tristesse s'envola un peu. Il était un Potter et pour lui c'était le plus important.

**§**

Le temps repris son cours. Harry remarqua enfin la musique qu'il l'entourait, il sentit cet amour, celui de l'amitié pure, celui que lui portait les personnes présentes dans ce jardin. Il regarda autour de lui, étonné des émotions intenses qu'il ressentait. Il avait besoin de partager la joie qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ron et Hermione dansaient tout comme Ginny et Neville, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils avaient l'air amoureux. Il se résolut donc à aller parler aux jumeaux.

FW « Harry, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il y a une fille qui te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure… foi de Fred Weasley, tu plais à cette fille ! »

GW -Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille… Si ce n'était pas la filleule de maman et la nièce de Dumbledore, que je ne la connaissais pas depuis que l'on est mômes, je dirais qu'elle est simplement bonne.

BW -Quelle délicatesse Georges. Arrêtez vous deux ! Harry n'a certainement pas envie que vous vous occupiez de sa vie sentimentale je pense. Je me trompe Harry?" Bill l'aîné des frères Weasley semblait assez énervé contre ses frères mes ceux-ci s'en contrefichaient.

HP « Non, tu as raison Bill. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la première inconnue aussi jolie soit-elle.

FW -Quoi? Harry Potter, le chevalier en armure, aurait osé s'abaisser au rang de Draco Malfoy, la peste de Serpentard, en imitant son comportement auprès des donzelles de Poudlard l'année dernière ?

GW -Tu me déçois Harry, on te savait capable de survivre mais de coucher avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas…" Fred et Georges toujours en grands acteurs prirent une mine offusquée…

HP « C'est juste que j'avais besoin de réconfort à la mort de Cho. Mais je reconnais que ce n'est pas très noble de ma part…

GW « Mais elle ne te plaît pas un peu la fille là-bas? Tu en es sûr? »

Heureusement pour Harry la conversation ne s'éternisa pas grâce au professeur Dumbledore, qui voulu lui parler en privé.

« Bonsoir Harry et encore bon anniversaire. Harry, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un" Ils avancèrent de quelque pas en direction de la jeune fille dont parlaient les jumeaux. «Harry, je te présente Dhélia Gahéris, elle vient de l'institut de sorcier de Salem aux États-Unis et vient d'obtenir son diplôme d'auror contre les forces du mal. C'est une nouvelle recrue de l'ordre. »

Le regard d'Harry restait figé sur la jeune fille. Son visage était doux, elle avait un regard aux couleurs d'ambre plus profond et intense que ceux de toutes les filles qu'il avait connues. Son corps à la silhouette harmonieuse se dessinait sous une robe légère de soie orangée qui laissait voir ses longues jambes. Ses cheveux relevés laissaient tomber quelques mèches au niveau de ses épaules. Harry était subjugué par la vue qui s'offrait à lui, elle était belle. Cependant, il semblait l'avoir déjà vu. La connaître depuis toujours…

Dumbledore ajouta une phrase qu'Harry avait eue du mal à comprendre tellement il était concentré sur la vision de la jeune femme. « Bien, je vous laisse lier connaissance. » Pendant qu'il disait cela, leurs regards s'étaient trouvés et ne se quittaient pas. Ils ne se disaient rien mais le vieux directeur avait décidé pour eux. Harry sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il lui sembla ne jamais avoir connu de désir aussi vif pour une personne. Plus rien ne comptait à part elle: 'Dhelia' son nom résonnait dans les oreilles du jeune homme. Et son cœur battait tellement vite… C'est alors qu'elle rompit le silence qui régnait entre eux. Sa voie cristalline faisait frissonner le jeune homme, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi pure.

« Alors, comme ça, tu es le célèbre Harry Potter. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi…

-Effectivement, je suis 'the famous' Harry Potter. Et très enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je savais que les pouvoirs de Dumbledore étaient un bien précieux mais je ne savais pas que sa nièce était un joyau magnifique. » Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent. Harry le séducteur faisait son retour…

« Et charmeur en plus, mais j'accepte le compliment vu qu'il vient de toi. Je ne pensais pas que mon oncle aurait pu me cacher l'existence de ses émeraudes dans tes yeux.

-Il t'a parlé de moi?

-Oui, je lui ai demandé de me présenter à toi, je souhaitais vivement te rencontrer. Je voulais savoir comment était celui qui a réduit si longtemps Voldemort au silence.

-Tu oses dire Voldemort?...

-Ben oui, tu dis quoi sinon : 'celui-dont-j'ai-pas-envie-de-prononcer-le-nom-mais-qui-a-essayé-plusieurs-fois-de-me-tuer'?

-Euh non, c'est juste qu'il a fallu que mes amis le rencontrent pour consentir à dire Voldemort mais en ce moment on l'appelle Voldy c'est plus sympa… Il a essayé de te tuer?

-Je suis la nièce de Dumbledore, Il a essayé de tuer toute ma famille tu sais.

-Ton oncle disait que tu es un auror? Mais tu as l'air hyper jeune…

-À Salem les études se font en six ans. Je suis rentrée à Londres où j'ai étudié pour devenir auror spécialisée en potion pendant trois années et me voici, fraîchement diplômée…

-Mais, excuse cette question, je sais qu'on ne la pose pas à une fille mais quel âge as-tu?

-Effectivement ça ne se pose pas… 20 ans. Et toi? Enfin je sais que tu as 17 ans. Mais, je veux dire, tu sais quasiment tout de moi et moi je ne sais rien… sauf ce que l'on peut lire dans les livres et ce que m'a raconté Albus…

-Et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, les Weasley m'ont accueillis à la mort de 'ma famille'. Ron est mon meilleur ami et sa copine ma meilleure amie. Je suis attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de gryffondor et quand j'ai du temps libre, je m'occupe des mangemorts. Généralement, c'est juste avant les examens et du coup je les ai de justesse…"

Dhelia riait aux éclats. La manière dont Harry avait raconté sa triste vie la faisait rire, il n'y comprenait rien…

« Si tu réussis à caser une fille dans ton emploi du temps surchargé, dis-le-moi. J'aimerai postuler… »

Harry la regarda surpris. Malgré, sa tête qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à ce jeu s'il ne l'aimait pas, une autre partie de son corps lui hurlait de foncer…

« Euh…

-En attendant ta réponse, on va danser, j'adore cet air…

-Mais, je ne sais pas danser. Je suis une catastrophe pour les pieds de ma partenaire…

-Je suis téméraire. Suis le rythme et si tu ne réussis pas, accroche-toi à moi… »

Et elle le traîna sur la piste de danse. Harry ne s'était jamais autant amusé. La soirée semblait passer si vite.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement. Un silence lourd s'installa. Quelqu'un de pas attendu venait d'arriver.

« Excusez-moi de troubler cette petite fête mais on a un problème. »

Harry lâchât la main de Dhélia lorsqu'il reconnut la voix monocorde de son professeur de potion.

« Albus, il y a eu une attaque au ministère, plusieurs mangemorts ont attaqué Fudge. Il est mort… Et Lucius Malfoy c'est introduit chez moi, pour Draco. » Harry aperçut la silhouette inanimée du jeune homme. Une peine lui enserra la gorge.

« Bien, je vois qu'il l'a retrouvé. » Dumbledore regardait tristement la silhouette inconsciente de Draco Malfoy que Severus Rogue venait d'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Lucius s'est enfui, je… j'ai failli le tuer. Il s'est attaqué à son propre fils. C'est plus que je ne pouvais en voir. Et je l'ai raté. Imbécile! » En plus de s'auto-insulter, Rogue semblait prêt à se flageller en public pour cette erreur.

« Fudge est mort! Bien, bien » Dumbledore semblait songeur, un sourire esquissa son visage « Euh… non… pas bien… enfin bon. En cas de vacance du ministre, je suis chargé d'en élire un nouveau. Je propose une assemblée extraordinaire des sorciers en âge de voter, au ministère immédiatement. » Il claqua des doigts et une trentaine de hiboux apparurent délivrant des lettres aux diverses personnes présentes.

« Hum… excuse-moi Albus mais nous ne pouvons pas amener avec nous ces jeunes gens et ils ne peuvent pas rester seuls ici. » Molly Weasley regardait gênée les jeunes élèves de Poudlard.

AD « Tu as raison Molly…

DG -Mon oncle je peux rester avec eux. De plus je pourrais soigner monsieur Malfoy.

AD -Très bonne idée Dhelia ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, la nuit risque d'être longue.

DG -Ils ont quasiment tous leurs buses et si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, ils en connaissent suffisamment en défense pour se battre. Et il n'y aura pas d'autres attaques ce soir je pense.

AD -J'espère Dhélia… j'espère… Bien allons-y dans ce cas. »

**§**

Quasiment toute l'assemblée transplana excepté Dumbledore.

« Bien, soyez prudent, Dhélia reste avec vous. » Il se tourna vers Harry « Comment te sens-tu?

HP -Bien comparé à Malfoy.

AD –Occupez-vous de lui, cela n'a pas l'air bien grave. J'ai confiance en vous tous. Ne faites pas des actes inespérés » Il appuya son regard sur Harry. « Prévenez-nous s'il y a quoi que ce soit… Je dois y aller, soyez sur vos gardes jeunes gens. » Après cette dernière phrase Dumbledore disparu, laissant une assemblée n'ayant pas eu le temps d'intégrer toutes les informations.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment?

Bon maintenant je vous explique… Vous trouvez à votre disposition la possibilité de me laisser un petit mot… allez soyez sympa! (mine de chien battu) siouplai…

Allé Bisous

A très vite I hope…

Dinoushette


	3. Animagus et autres complications

Salut mes chéris… Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu aujourd'hui mais j'ai appris une tellement bonne nouvelle que j'en saute de joie et que je veux que se soit partagé (bien sur vous sautez tous de joie à l'idée de voir un nouveau chapitre de ma fic…) Bien alors cette nouvelle c'est que j'ai mon BTS… Intéressant non? Comme quoi on peut passe son année à fiquer et réussir ses exams! Au fait ça fait un an que je déblatère sur FF!

**RAR:**

Rubymoon: le réveil de Draco… Faut voir tu va peut-être me haïr à certains moment de ce chapitre… Mais bon c'est comme ça. J'avoue que c'est au plaisir d'écrire et que je suis contente que ça te plaise également… Bonne lecture à très vite!

Alinemcb54: merci de bien aimer… J'aime bien écrire (d'où le nombre de fics en cours…) Merci de ton chtit mot à très vite (hope) Bonne lecture…

Onarluca: Depuis le temps que tu suis mes fics je crois que je peux t'attribuer la chouette d'or de la plus ancienne de mes revieweuses… (Un an d'écriture ça se fête!) Merci de toutes tes reviews… elles font toujours plaisirs… Bonne lecture!

Serpentis Draco: Tu risque fort de ne pas aimer Lucius dans cet fic… A voire… En tout cas, On le retrouvera plus tard… Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer:** Pas moi mais JKR

**Warning:** homophobes passez votre chemin…

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

_**CHP 3: ANIMAGUS ET AUTRES COMPLICATIONS**_

Ils restèrent dubitatifs à regarder la place vide que venait de laisser le directeur de Poudlard. Il devait être 23h30 environ.

Dhelia regarda Harry, surprise de devoir s'occuper de tout ce petit monde. Elle se décida à prendre la parole, dirigeant sa baguette vers sa gorge, elle se lançât un sort. Sa voix se fit plus forte de manière à être entendue de tous.

« Bien, puisque l'on m'a confié la responsabilité de vos vies, nous allons commencer par soigner ceux qui ne vont pas. Harry, peux-tu transporter Malfoy à l'intérieur, un sort de lévitation fera l'affaire. Les autres, pourriez vous ranger un peu le jardin, cela fera plaisir à Molly Weasley. Bon, au travail tout le monde… J'allais oublier ; magie autorisée, pas de sorts dangereux et incontrôlables. Fred, George pas de fausses baguettes. Et seules les personnes ayant le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de poudlard en font, ça évitera de se retrouver au ministère demain. Merci. »

_**§**_

Dhélia entra précédée par Harry et le jeune Malfoy inconscient. Elle fit signe à Harry de le poser sur un des trois sofas du salon.

« Merci Harry.

« Fais attention, il est douillet. Je te laisse, je vais aider les autres.

« Non, reste, je t'en prie. On ne sera pas trop de deux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Et on pourra finir de faire connaissance…

« Et ne pas participer au rangement ? Excellente idée…

« D'abord, occupons-nous de Draco. » Elle sorti un mallette minuscule de sa poche et l'agrandit. Elle l'ouvrit, essaya un ou deux sorts, deux ou trois potions mais rien ne le faisait revenir à lui…

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » La voix d'Harry était emplie d'incertitude et d'inquiétude. Les sons se mourraient dans sa gorge…

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Même les potions les plus fortes que j'ai ne font pas effet… Il doit avoir quelque chose de grave… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

« Vaudrait mieux l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste…

« Non ! Surtout pas… Il a fuit sa famille mais il n'est pas majeur alors si on l'amenait à l'hôpital… Écoute, j'ai une idée, mais elle peut me coûter cher si tu ne tiens pas ta langue…

« Je ne suis pas du style à raconter à tout vent la vie des autres… Tu peux avoir confiance en moi…

« Dans ce cas, surveille la porte… »

Sa voie était devenue autoritaire. Harry s'exécuta. Il sentit une présence dans son dos, une présence différente de celle qu'il avait pu sentir jusqu'à présent... Surpris, il se retourna et vit une superbe licorne blanche, sa corne était argentée, sa robe avait des reflets irisés bleu et rose. Elle se pencha au dessus de Draco. Harry vit quelques gouttes dorées perler le long du museau de l'animal et tomber sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'inconscient. Les blessures apparentes se résorbèrent instantanément. Les bleus disparaissaient. La respiration jusque là haletante de Draco se fit plus calme. Elle était en train de le sauver. Elle reprit se forme humaine, mais semblait inquiète du sort du jeune malade. Elle regarda Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Il finit par prendre la parole après un silence interminable.

« Tu semble proche de Malfoy.

« Draco est un ami, sans plus. Il va aller bien maintenant, je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil. Il en a besoin… » Elle attrapa un flacon argenté dans sa mallette. Elle se pencha au-dessus de Draco, lui souleva légèrement la tête et lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole. Harry continuait de regarder fixement Draco. Il semblait si fragile. Harry le trouvait en totale opposition avec le Draco qu'il pouvait voir à Poudlard, le Draco sur de lui, hautain… Il sentit le regard de Dhélia sur lui, détournant le sien, il trouva ainsi les yeux de la nièce de Dumbledore.

« Tu es un animagus…

« Oui, en effet.

« Et une licorne en plus !

« Très observateur à ce que je vois. C'est assez pratique j'avoue mais il y a des inconvénients. Le fait quelles soient très rares et recherchées pour leurs propriétés magiques, mais aussi que le Lord noir se nourrit de leur sang pour survivre… Et c'est quand même pas super discret.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il va guérir au moins.

« Par Merlin, Hagrid ne vous a donc rien appris sur les licornes ou tu dors pendant ses cours?

« Et bien, il me semblait que les animagus ne possédaient pas les propriétés magiques de leur forme animale.

« Tu as devant toi l'exception qui confirme la règle… J'ai toutes les propriétés de guérisons des licornes.

« Cool. C'est sympa…

« Pas vraiment, enfin, si mais, vu que c'est extrêmement rare, il faut être très prudent. Tu es le seul avec mon oncle qui sache pour les capacités de guérisons et en ce qui concerne l'animagus, je suis non déclarée…

« Je te promets que je serais muet comme un sombral est invisible à ceux qui n'ont pas vus la mort... Je ne dirais rien sur la tête d'Hedwige, ma chouette.

« Je sais, c'est pour cela que tu es au courant, et aussi parce que … » Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il était surpris mais apprécia cet échange.

« …parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.

« Mais on c'est rencontré il n'y a que quatre heures… » Harry était totalement incrédule, être fortement attiré est normal mais amoureux, c'est autre chose.

« Je sais mais tu me transforme monsieur Potter… »

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une pulsion le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres douces dont il venait de goûter la saveur sucrée, il l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui ne déplut pas à Dhelia bien au contraire. Malfoy remua sur le canapé. Harry releva la tête et poussa légèrement Dhélia.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… excuse-moi. » Il sortit en courant du salon.

_**§**_

Une fois dehors, il s'assit au pied du premier arbre qu'il vit. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux soutenant sa tête dans le vide, il pensait. Inconsciemment des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues…

Une main se posa sur son dos. Des bras l'entourèrent. Il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte maternelle rassurante qu'il connaissait être celle de sa meilleure amie. Hermione et Ron, depuis le décès de Sirius, étaient devenus pour lui un substitut de famille. À vrai dire, même si les Weasley l'avait adopté l'été précédant, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient été l'épaule rassurante sur laquelle il pouvait s'abandonner.

Sans un mot, Hermione le consola sans trop savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami était dans cet état.

Ron, de loin observait la scène qui se reproduisait inlassablement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et comme à chaque 'crise' d'Harry, il invita tout le monde à aller se coucher. Fred et George le questionnèrent sur l'état de ce dernier mais n'eurent qu'une réponse évasive.

Celui qui avait le plus changé en une année était incontestablement Ron. Il était devenu le préfet idéal aux yeux de Minerva Mc Gonnagal, tout en sachant tourner les règles à son avantage ; il avait d'excellents résultats en cours comme au quiddich, soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait Harry, et était devenu le petit ami d'Hermione. Les mauvaises langues disaient même qu'il avait changé uniquement pour faire tourner la tête de la miss je sais tout. La vérité était qu'en l'absence de Fred et George à Poudlard, il avait enfin pu devenir Ron Weasley et non Ron le frère des jumeaux Weasley… Malgré tous ces changements, il était resté le naïf des trois.

Une fois tout le monde évacué, il se rapprocha d'Harry et Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? » Harry leva son visage gonflé par les larmes, vers Ron.

« Si seulement je le savais moi-même… Y'a 10 minutes, tout allait parfaitement bien, c'était le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie et d'un seul coup plus rien ne va… Je suis ridicule vous ne trouvez pas ? » Harry regarda le terrier quelques instant avant que des larmes roulent de nouveau sur ses joues. Il reprit la parole. « Je crois que j'ai peur. En fait, je suis terrifié. J'ai peur de l'avenir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je perds tous ceux que j'aime et ça m'effraie. Heureusement que je vous ai tout de même… Parfois je me dis que le seul moyen de vous protéger serait que l'on s'éloigne. Mais je suis trop lâche pour vous quitter. Je ne demande rien d'extraordinaire… Je veux pouvoir être comme tous les autres, ne pas craindre chaque seconde qu'Il m'enlève quelqu'un que j'aime, qu'un membre de l'ordre se fasse tuer… Je me suis fait au fait d'être orphelin… Petit j'étais seul… Je crois que j'ai peur de l'amour… » Durant quelques instants tout redevint silencieux, seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres se faisait entendre. Pattenrond vint se frotter contre Harry. « J'ai peur qu'il me possède, qu'il vous fasse du mal à travers moi. J'en ai marre de me méfier de tout en permanence… J'en ai marre de ces similis groupies qui me courent après, des rumeurs qui circulent sur moi à Poudlard. J'en ai marre que le monde sorcier se repose sur moi en pensant que je les délivrerai. Que se passerait-il si c'est lui qui survit ? »

HG « Ne dis pas cela Harry, parce que moi je ne le laisserai pas faire… Tu sais, je me rends compte que pour lui je suis la victime idéale. Je suis une fille de moldue qui se débrouille bien en magie, qui est ton amie, qui tient à toi comme au frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Mais je n'ai pas peur parce que j'ai confiance en toi. S'il y a une chose que tu m'as appris c'est qu'en amitié comme en amour, il ne faut pas réfléchir. Alors saches que je ne réfléchirais pas si je dois donner ma vie pour vous sauver, je le ferais. Je suis certaine que tu ferais la même chose… Ne te décourage pas parce que la force de le tuer est en toi… »

RW « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Hermione mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Dhélia ? Je vous ai vu partir ensemble pour soigner Malfoy… A moins que ce ne soit Malfoy ? »

HP « Malfoy n'y est pour rien… Dhélia m'a embrassé… »

RW « Oh, je vois… Mais où est le problème ? C'est une femme, tu es un homme, vous êtes bien portant, elle est bien roulée, certes moins bien que ma chérie mais.., je ne vois pas le problème… »

HP « Elle a dit qu'elle tombait amoureuse de moi… Et ça me fait peur… la dernière personne qui m'ai dit ça est morte… Je n'ai jamais dit je t'aime à personne… Je ne sais même pas si elle me plait… Je sais que j'ai été un connard complet l'année dernière. J'en ai marre de ces histoires pour tirer un coup. Malgré tout ce qui m'arrive, je continue à croire en l'âme sœur… Je suis pathétique… »

HG « Tu ne l'es pas. C'est rare de voir des hommes croire en l'âme sœur et c'est très noble de ta part… Je suis sûre que quelque part il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend… »

RW « et cette personne est peut-être à l'intérieur… »

HP « Je vais aller lui parler… Je vous… »

HG « Ne nous remercie pas on sera toujours là pour toi… C'est à ça que servent les amis… On va aller se coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Ils rentrèrent en silence vers le terrier. Hermione et Ron le laissèrent dans le salon et montèrent à l'étage. Ils se séparèrent sur le pallier. Hermione entra dans la chambre de Ginny.

« Gin ? Tu crois qu'Harry se rendra compte un jour que son âme sœur n'est pas celui qu'il croit ? » Ginny allongée sur son lit à feuilleter une revue pour jeune sorcière regarda son amie.

« Une chose est sûre, nous ne nous sommes pas trompés en lançant ce sort, le résultat n'est pas faussé… À vrai dire, je l'avais déjà testé sur Ron et votre relation me prouve que les prédictions obtenues sont sûres… Remarque, j'ai été la première surprise tu sais… Il se rendra bien compte un jour qu'il aime… »

_**§**_

Au même moment au rez de chaussée, Harry continuait de tourner la question dans tous les sens, et espérait avoir trouvé la bonne réponse.

« Dhélia, je peux te parler ? » Harry s'assit sur un des moelleux fauteuils du salon.

« Bien sur. » Il la regarda et regretta déjà sa décision.

« A propos de tout à l'heure…

« Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose qui te mettes mal à l'aise… Je…

« Ce n'est pas à toi mais à moi de m'excuser… Je veux dire, tu me plais beaucoup mais…

« Toi aussi tu me plais beaucoup. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. On n'embrasse pas les gens sans raison. Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas comme ça habituellement. Je suis allée un peu vite…

« En fait, je ne parlais pas de ça mais du moment où je suis parti comme un voleur…

« Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser… c'est ma faute. J'aurais du réfléchir avant d'agir. Enfin, j'ai remis les idées en ordre et j'aimerai qu'on recommence à Zéro…

« Tu as raison. Je venais te dire que je voulais que l'on soit simplement ami. Peut-être que plus tard lorsque l'on se connaîtra mieux on pourrait essayer mais pas maintenant… J'ai besoin d'être célibataire. Je sais, c'est bizarre de dire cela mais j'ai besoin d'être seul et je ne saurais l'expliquer…

« Ca fait combien de temps ?

« Combien de temps que quoi ?

« Qu'elle est partie ?

« Comment tu sais ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé…

« J'ai deviné. Un de mes petits amis est mort quand on était encore ensemble. Il y a un peu plus de 4 ans. Je ne sais pas comment mais je l'ai su quand on s'est retrouvé seul… Elle s'appelait comment ?

« Cho. Cho Chang… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… » Ils restèrent là un moment sans parler, puis finirent par discuter de choses et d'autres durant le reste de la nuit avec pour seul observateur Draco Malfoy profondément endormi. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans le salon alors que le soleil commençait à colorer le ciel…

_**§**_

Vers midi, toute la maisonnée était éveillée, pendant que les filles se prélassaient au soleil, les garçons préféraient faire un quiddich. Cependant, Harry et Dhelia dormaient toujours dans le salon. Draco ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Molly, Charlie, Bill et Eva venaient d'arriver. Molly réveilla Harry et Dhélia pendant que les garçons étaient partis chercher les autres.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la maison. Molly Weasley prit la parole.

« Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous apprendre que nous venons d'élire un nouveau ministre. Il s'agit d'Arthur Weasley.

« Papa?" Hurla Ron, très surpris de l'annonce bien que les autres semblaient tout autant étonnés.

« Oui Ron, ton père, ton géniteur, celui sans qui tu ne serais pas en vie." Fred regardait son frère comme si c'était un pauvre demeuré

« Mais c'est génial. Il va peut être arrêter les expérimentations des objets moldus…

« Rêve pas Ron et maintenant que ta belle famille est moldue il va certainement augmenter les expérimentations comme tu dis. »

Molly prit Dhélia à part pendant que les Weasley s'autocongratulaient des nouvelles fonctions de leur père. Harry se mêla à la conversation entre les deux femmes.

« Draco va mieux?

« Oui, il se repose. Il a subit de graves dommages mais maintenant il va mieux. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

« D'après Severus, il a subit des doloris, des hemoragis, certainement d'autres encore. On a décidé qu'il resterait ici avec nous, il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr, ils ne viendront pas au terrier. Sauf, bien sur si Percy…

« N'y pensez pas madame Weasley. Il est sous bonne garde…

« Marraine, est-ce que je peux rester ici?

« Bien sur, de toute manière Fred et Georges restent ici ils ne retournent pas à leur appart, c'est trop dangereux. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant mais ils accepteront pour leur bien.

« Merci Molly.

« Une chose, tu devras respecter les règles… Donc pas de virées nocturnes, pas de sorties sans prévenir, pas '_d'invités surprise'_ au petit déjeuner…

« Tu sais, je suis plus une enfant.

« C'est vrai mais tu n'as qu'un an de plus que Fred et George qui eux doivent respecter les règles… Pour moi la seule différence c'est que tu as simplement plus de responsabilité… Bien, je crois que je vais renvoyer tout ce petit monde chez leurs parents sauf Neville qui reste quelques jours avec nous.

« Et bien ça promet! Tes murs sont extensibles j'espère! Parce qu'avec tout plein d'ados aux hormones en ébullition… Ca risque d'être dur… Un coup de main? »

Harry se retourna et vit une femme qui semblait avoir le même age que Molly, elle ressemblait de loin à Dumbledore sans les rides, les lunettes et la barbes…

« Je connais cette voix…Marjorie Dumbledore Gahéris. Tu fais quoi ici ma chérie?

« Et bien, je venais féliciter ton mari pour ses nouvelles responsabilités. Mais apparemment il est déjà au travail. Et j'ai surpris votre conversation. Bonjour Dhelia.

« Bonjour Maman.

« Tu restes ici pour en finir.

« Oui je reste en Angleterre chez ma marraine pour quelques temps ensuite on vera. Maman, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un : voici Harry…

« Très drôle, Harry Potter je suppose. Je vois que ton humour ne s'est pas amélioré.

« Tu te trompes Marge. Harry est le vrai Harry Potter. Harry ça te gène si je ? » Harry lui fit signe que non. Molly souleva la mèche de cheveux qui cachait sa cicatrice. « C'est un très bon ami de Ron. Ils sont ensemble à Poudlard.

« Excuse-moi pour mon impolitesse Harry.

« On vous laisse parler. Au revoir Maman. »

_**§**_

Dhélia traîna Harry dehors. Elle l'emmena suffisamment loin de la résidence pour hurler un bon coup.

"Ca y est, calmée? C'est toujours comme ça avec ta mère?

-Non, juste depuis que j'ai décidé de devenir auror et de suivre les conseils de mon oncle. Ma mère et lui sont fâchés depuis la mort de mon grand-père. Elle ne supporte même plus l'idée de vivre dans le même pays que lui! On m'a forcée à aller à Salem alors que j'étais inscrite à Poudlard depuis ma naissance. Et puis Salem m'a plu… Enfin, trop de cours de potion à mon goût. Et un jour, alors que nous nous promenions mon copain et moi dans la vieille ville de Salem, nous avons étés attaqués. John est mort. J'en ai voulu au monde entier… Et surtout aux mangemorts, si je pouvais capturer celui qui l'a tué… Enfin, je me suis jurée de le venger, je suis allée voir la seule personne qui pourrais m'aider et c'était mon oncle. Il m'a indiqué la voix de la sagesse qui m'a conseillé de devenir auror, on a beaucoup correspondu et j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici. Le seul endroit où je me sente à ma place… Et ma mère m'en veut d'être partie… » Elle finit par éclater en sanglot. Harry la prit dans ses bras

« Calme-toi. Imagine que tu ne sois pas venu, on ne se serait jamais devenu amis »

« Je dérange peut-être ? » Harry et Dhélia s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Draco. Il ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme mais était en vie…

« Draco, ça va? » Dhélia lui sauta dans les bras.

DM « Un peu, dur le réveil mais ça va. Je ne te savais pas si proche de Potter…

DG « Et bien justement j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un… Viens

DM « On se connaît déjà, tu sais… Et je ne crois pas que…

DG « Vous allez recommencer à zéro et mettre vos rancunes de coté pour moi. D'accord? Bien Draco je te présente Harry Potter un de mes nouveaux amis. Harry je te présente Draco Malfoy un très bon ami.

HP « Malfoy

DM « Potter

DG « Non! Non! Non! On se serre la main sinon je vous force à vous embrasser et avec la langue! » (Oh oui, force les ! Quoi c'est trop rapide comme rapprochement ?) Bon gré mal gré, ils se serrèrent la main. Dhélia était ravie de son coup…

HP « Je crois que l'on va devoir se supporter…

DM « Comme tu le dis, elle a du caractère, fait gaffe à toi. J'ai déjà failli y perdre des plumes…

HP « Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de te joindre à nous ?

DM « C'est à peu prêt ça… J'ai surtout décidé de quitter mon père et ses idées.

HP « Tu es donc de notre coté…

DM « Je crois que oui. Avant toute chose, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour les années passées à Poudlard.

HP « Tu n'es pas le seul coupable. Moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilité…

DG « Voilà un début comme je les aime. Merci les gars »

_**§**_

« Harry, Dhélia, vous venez faire un quiddich avec nous ? » Ron venait d'arriver en courant. « Oh, tu es réveillé Malfoy. La belle au bois dormant a fini sa sieste?

DM « Oui Ron, j'ai bien dormi enfin comme quelqu'un qui a failli mourir hier. Mais appelle moi Draco. Malfoy n'est que mon nom de famille et j'aimerai que l'on oublie… Si je suis ici, c'est parce que le passé me dégoûte. Oublions tout pour se battre ensemble, alors le mieux serait de sympathiser.

RW « Euh, je ne sais pas trop… On n'efface pas six années de sa vie d'un revers de baguette…

HP « Ron, je suis sûr que si Draco est de notre coté c'est qu'il a changé…

RW « Tu es sûr Harry ? » Harry acquiesça. « Bon, je te fais confiance. Draco, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute…

DM « Merci. Je n'ai pas été très intelligent jusque là. Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire pour être pardonné de mon imbécillité... Mais j'aimerais que l'on apprenne à se connaître et qui sais peut-être devenir un jour ami.

RW « Bien. Enfin, on se bat ensemble. C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi… Bon a un Quiddich à faire… Tu participes Malf… Draco ?

DM « Bien sur, je vais pas vous regarder voler »

Harry et Ron avançaient vers le terrain caché par les arbres leur permettant de jouer sans que les moldus ne les voient. Draco et Dhélia les suivaient, ne connaissant pas le chemin.

« Alors Harry, ça va mieux le moral?

« Beaucoup mieux tu veux dire…

« Tu sais Dhélia est une fille super. Je la connais depuis toujours et c'est presque une sœur pour moi...

« Ron,…

«Oui Harry ?

« Arrête ton charabia, on est pas ensemble…

« Ah bon… Je croyais que…

« Tu croyais mal. Je ne la connais pas assez pour sortir avec elle. Tu vois, il me faudrait une fille comme Hermione mais elle est déjà prise alors…

« T'avise pas de jouer à ça Harry…!

« T'énerve pas Ron, je rigole, je rigole… Et au pire, il me reste Luna!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il est vrai que Luna n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on puisse qualifier de très jolie mais maintenant qu'ils la connaissaient, ils se rendaient compte qu'elle est très sympa, un peu loufoque… Le seul problème est qu'elle est très amoureuse de Ron. (Si je jure je viens de relire le T5 et c'est flagrant… Elle sort toujours des remarques qui font mouche. A un moment dans le train elle lui dit qu'elle n'aime pas danser en référence au yule ball durant lequel Padma Patil s'est ennuyée parce qu'il ne voulait pas danser…)

L'après midi passa vite, ils jouèrent près de trois heures. Il y avait Harry, Ron, Dhelia et Georges contre Ginny, Neville, Fred et Draco. Partie intéressante s'il en est. Ce fut Harry qui attrapa le vif d'or grâce à une superbe feinte de Wronsky. Et le match s'arrêta.

DM « Et bien Harry il n'y a pas de doute, tu es un bon attrapeur, peut-être aussi doué que moi…

HP « Je prends ça pour un compliment Draco car toi aussi tu es un bon attrapeur.

DM « J'ai pas de mérite, alors que toi tu as commencé le quiddich à 11 ans. Moi j'ai commencé à 5 ans. Mais l'entraînement est plus intensif à Poudlard.

HP « Et on se muscle vite après 15 ans…

DM « C'est vrai… » Tous deux gonflaient leurs muscles pour voir qui était le plus musclé. Les filles les regardaient à la limite de la crise de fou rire…

GiW « Tu trouves qu'il sont musclés Hermy?

HG « Comparé à Viktor Krum… Pas vraiment… Gin.

DG « Remarquez les filles, eux ne sont pas défigurés. Ils ont toujours leurs nez d'origine…

HG « Viktor est plutôt pas mal, je trouve. Tu sais Dhélia, il est mieux en vrai que sur papier glacé… Il est très intelligent aussi…

RW « Si tu veux, retourne le voir. Tu seras certainement mieux avec lui. Mais Hermione sache que je ne serais pas là s'il te brise le cœur une autre fois.

HG « Ronald Weasley, c'est toi MON homme ! Alors tu descend de ton balai et tu viens m'embrasser!

DM « Regardez moi ça, tous ces couples et moi qui suis tout seul… » Draco faisait semblant de pleurer, adoptant une mine de chien battu.

HP « Draco, tu as ta réputation qui te précède…

DM « Tu peux parler Harry, c'est pas toi qui est sortit avec toutes les sixièmes années de poufsouffle le même mois?...

FW « Et bien, deux dieux du plumard dans la même maison, où le mot sexe est prohibé quand maman est là… Ça promet!

GeW « Remarque Fred ils auront du mal, il n'y a que Dhélia de libre…

DG « Et oui George, va falloir faire la queue. On procède comment ? Je crois que le mieux sera l'ordre alphabétique donc Draco, Fred, George et le meilleur pour la fin Harry. Je vais avoir des soirées chargées… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'assirent tous dans l'herbe pour discuter, s'amusant avec les gnomes de jardin qui courraient d'autour d'eux, poursuivis par Pattenrond, le monstre effrayeur de gnomes

« Alors, comme ça tu va rester chez nous ? Tu vas supporter la différence? J'ai entendu dire que ton manoir était immense. » Ron semblait préoccupé par Malfoy. Même s'il avait changé, comme il disait, il préférait se méfier

DM « À vrai dire, je me fiche totalement de ça. Monsieur et madame Weasley me donnent l'hospitalité et je l'accepte. Je ne suis plus le petit Draco Malfoy prétentieux et infecte que vous connaissiez. Je vous demande de m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait et pu vous dire. Surtout à toi Hermione. On choisi pas ses parents ni sa famille.

HG « Que s'est il passé pour que tu changes si vite et que tu quittes ton père?

DM « Et bien, à la fin de notre cinquième année, il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Et l'été qui a suivi a vraiment été comme une renaissance pour moi. Mon père n'étant pas là, ma mère s'est comporté comme elle aurait voulu le faire depuis toujours. J'ai eu l'impression de renaître. Cet été là a vraiment été génial (un trémolo dans sa voix laissait poindre l'émotion) Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Mon père s'est évadé et avec lui mes illusions. Quand il a tué Chang, j'ai vu rouge. Qu'il puisse tuer des gens est une chose mais des jeunes de mon âge… et ce juste dans le but d'atteindre Harry m'a excédé. Je suis allé voir Rogue qui m'a calmé et m'a parlé de l'ordre… Enfin, Lucius a malgré sa deuxième capture, réussi à s'enfuir au début de l'été. J'étais avec ma copine et il m'a aperçut avec elle mais ses parents étaient des moldus. Il a voulu me montrer comment un Malfoy doit se comporter avec 'les sang de bourbes', comme il disait. Et il l'a violée devant moi (il pleurait désormais). Puis il s'est énervé contre moi et ma mère qui avait pris ma défense. Malheureusement, ce soir là il n'a pas su s'arrêter et à tué Ma Mère. J'ai fais ma valise et je suis parti chez la seule personne qui pouvais m'aider : Dumbledore. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Dhélia. »Quand il eut fini son récit tout le monde le regardé sans oser parler.

HP « Tu sais Draco, on ne pensait pas que tu étais traité comme ça. On t'imaginait plus … » Harry parlait d'une même voix pour tout le groupe des Gryffondors

DM « Pourri gâté et attiré par les forces occulte... Très peu pour moi, le pouvoir pour le pouvoir ça m'écœure. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte… Vous savez, j'ai été élevé en devant serrer les dents. On me punissait pour un rien et si je maugréais c'était pire.

HG « On est vraiment désolé… je crois que l'on te doit aussi des excuses

DM « Alors, vous faites quoi pour combattre vous savez qui?

HG « Pour l'instant, on attend, on s'entraîne. Ce n'est pas toujours très drôle mais on a un bon professeur depuis la cinquième année… C'est le seul qui n'ai pas abandonné…» Hermione semblait gênée de sa réplique.

HP « Je suis tellement un bon prof que je vous laisse risquer votre peau chaque année… » Harry regardait dans le vague comme d'habitude à l'évocation de ses multiples combats menés pour rien. Des coups dans l'eau, avec de plus en plus de pertes malheureusement.

DM « Et vous, pourquoi passez-vous l'été ici? Enfin ceux qui ne sont pas des Weasley.» Draco voulait en connaître plus, savoir pourquoi ils semblaient tous si unis.

Neville prit la parole. « Moi, c'est un hasard, ma grand-mère préfère me savoir ici quelques jours, elle reçoit des amies. Je suis avec Gin au moins. »

HG « Étant donné que mes parents sont moldus, ils n'ont pas le moyen de me protéger, je les met en danger plus qu'autre chose. Et je me sens bien ici. Après tout c'est un peu chez moi…"

DG « Quant à moi, c'est une volonté de ma part! Molly est ma marraine et j'en avais marre de vivre à Poudlard…

HP « Tu es partie volontairement de chez toi parce que ta mère te prenait la tête Dhélia…

DG « Merci de me le rappeler Harry !

DM « Et pour toi Harry?

HP « C'est assez compliqué. Mais en gros les moldus chez qui je vivais ont été tués en début d'été l'année dernière. Depuis, je vis au terrier avec les Weasley. Qui sont mes tuteurs désormais.

RW « Tant mieux! Comme ça, tu es venu vivre avec nous et tu fais enfin parti de la famille! » Ron semblait se réjouir de la mort des Dursley.

HG « Ron, c'était la seule famille d'Harry » Hermione semblait passablement énervée du comportement emporté de son petit ami.

RW « Tu appelle ça une famille? Il l'exploitait! Tu n'es pas allé le chercher en pleine nuit quand il y avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre… Et c'était en deuxième année…

HP « C'est vrai qu'ils me traitaient moins bien que le chien de la tante Marge… Si Hagrid n'était pas venu me chercher en première année, qui sait ou je serais actuellement? Certainement à Azkaban ou à St Brutus, collège pour cas désespéré…

DM « Harry Potter, délinquant ? On marche sur la tête…

HP « Pour les moldus oui… enfin pour les miens en tout cas. Tu sais, j'ai été enfermé lorsque j'ai reçu mon premier hibou pour Poudlard. Alors que mon père était chef des aurors, ils racontaient partout que c'était un chômeur alcoolique… Mais maintenant que je vis dans le monde sorcier, tout cela c'est fini…

GiW « Je crois que l'on va devoir penser à rentrer. Il parait qu'on a du monde pour le dîner ce soir…

HG « Bonne idée.

RW « Au fait Draco. Amis?

DM « Bien sur Ron."

Il sera la main à tout le monde en signe de paix. Puis tout le monde se mit en route vers la petite maison du nouveau ministre.

* * *

Bon alors ce chapitre est fini!

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à partir d'aujourd'hui la mise à jour se fera plus espacée… J'ai plus qu'un chapitre en réserve enfin en correction! Donc…

Sinon Ben pour commencer on review sa dinoushette puis on va lire sa co-écriture… C'est Délires Culinaires de dm-ta… (cf profile il est dans les fav…)

Bisouilles tout le monde!

Dinoushette (qui a son BTS!)


	4. sirius black ou l'art des entrées théatr

Bonjours cher lecteurs… Je ne m'excuserais pas pour le retard puisque je n'ai plus de chapitres en réserve (non on ne frappe pas l'auteur!) et que du coup je ne sais pas quand j'up loaderais la prochaine fois…

**RAR:** Je vais faire très court désolé… Merci à **_Onarluca_**, à **_Serpentis-Draco_** et à **_Alinemcb54 _**(merci aussi pour les félicitations… sinon ce n'est qu'une tournure grammaticale qui, je suis d'accord avec toi, est maladroite mais bon ça compte pour la suite…)

**Disclamer:** je ne suis définitivement pas JKR d'une parce que même si j'adore fiquer jamais je n'écrirais ce qu'elle a osé écrire et que je ne… (non je ne le dirais pas par respect pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ou pas fini le tome 6!) Bref merci quand même pour la base des livres...

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 4: SIRIUS BLACK OU L'ART DES ENTREES THEATRALES**

Trois personnes se trouvaient dans une salle mal éclairée du ministère de la magie. Les trois hommes parlaient d'une voix morne. Le premier était grand et mince ses cheveux roux flamboyant d'or grâce aux flammes de la cheminée. Le deuxième était la représentation du sage. Il était grand et sa longue barbe blanche rejoignait ses cheveux lui donnant un visage ridiculement petit caché par une paire de lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il était l'archétype du sorcier par excellence l'incarnation de Merlin sur terre.Le dernier dégageait une aura surnaturelle que peu de sorciers dégagent. Il était d'une pâleur extrême et son visage émacié faisait ressortir ses yeux étranges. Il semblait malade mais il n'en était rien. Leur discussion semblait leur coûter à tous les trois…

AW "Vous croyez que nous devrions faire cela Albus? C'est risqué tout de même. Il est mort et les conséquences de son retour peuvent être graves. Je veux dire par là qu'il ne sera plus le même…"

AD "Arthur, je crois réellement que le ramener est de la plus haute importance. Qu'en pensez vous Remus?"

RL"Et bien, je dois avouer que mon avis n'est pas objectif. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les relations que nous avions mais je crois que son retour permettra à Harry de se sentir mieux, sans compter que si ce que vous dites est vrai, Sirius est le seul à qui James aurait confié un tel secret. Je ne suis pas contre je mentirais en disant le contraire… Comme je le disais je me suis rendu à l'évidence mais Harry ne s'est vraiment pas remit de sa disparition."

AW"Bien, c'est risqué mais je vous fait confiance. Préparez le rituel. Je m'occupe de l'autorisation et des papiers pour l'innocenter ainsi que ce qui concerne la tutelle d'Harry."

AD" Merci Arthur. Vous nous rendez un grand service… Il faut qu'on sache… Ca a trop duré. Je commence à douter des raisons qui m'ont poussée à mentir à Harry, et plus le temps passe plus je m'enferre et plus il m'en voudra. Bon il me semble que nous avons tous du travail."

Ils sortirent du petit bureau et se séparèrent quelques couloir plus loin. Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin enfilèrent leurs capes de voyage, gagnèrent l'esplanade de transplannation et partirent pour Poudlard. Ils se rendirent au bureau directorial et attrapèrent quelques affaires. Ils retournèrent au ministère mais cette fois au département des mystères. Ils atteignirent l'amphithéâtre dans lequel trône l'arche de la mort. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et marquèrent un pentagramme au sol avec de la poudre de pierre de lune. Puis chaque sommet fut marqué par une pierre des cinq pierres de vies: le diamant, le saphir, la topaze, le rubis et l'émeraude. Ils allumèrent une bougie blanche au centre de l'étoile et s'assirent autour de ce dernier.

AD"Vous êtes prêt Remus?"

RL"Autant qu'on peut l'être pour un tel rituel…"

Ils joignirent leurs mains. Et commencèrent l'incantation.

_**"A l'heure où l'ombre et le soleil s'unissent,**_

_**La lumière s'unit aux ténèbres pour appeler son fils. **_

_**Que son corps lui soit rendu.**_

_**Nous en appelons aux anciens, aux mages, aux anges et aux démons.**_

_**Que Sirius Pegasus Black revienne de ce voile de mort.**_

_**Que son âme et son corps reprennent vie.**_

_**Qu'ils ne fassent qu'un de nouveau."**_

Une créature vaporeuse apparue devant eux, ses contours se matérialisèrent pour laisser place à un hermaphrodite mi-ange mi-démon.

"Je suis Keith, l'ange de la mort. Pourquoi voulez vous ramener Sirius Black au monde des vivants?"

"Il détient le secret de notre salut. Lui seul sait comment aider à stopper la folie de Tom Elvis Jedusort."

"Il me semble que c'est le jeune Harry Potter l'élu…"

" Il l'est mais la mort de Sirius Black lui a fait perdre les seuls espoirs qui lui restaient. Le monde des vivants est en danger. Si Sirius, ne nous vient en aide, les ténèbres vaincront, l'humanité entière disparaîtra, et le chaos renaîtra."

"Bien puisque votre requête semble désintéressée, nous vous l'accordons. Mais n'oubliez pas que la mort fait partie de la vie. Elle n'est que la continuité de l'existence terrestre. Néanmoins avant de vous délivrer Sirius Black, il nous faut une âme." Remus et Albus se regardèrent interloqués. Alors qu'ils leur semblait soudainement impossible de ramener Sirius, un fantôme apparu à leur cotés.

" Prenez moi!" Albus se retourna et aperçut Mimi Geignarde voletant près de lui. "Emmenez moi, il est temps."

"Améliane ne fait pas cela…"

"Je dois le faire. J'aurais du partir il y a bien longtemps. Maintenant, je suis prête. Adieu."

"Bien, Améliane Dumbledore puisque tel est votre souhait suivez nous." Le fantôme traversa le voile en même temps que l'archange de la mort. Avant de disparaître elle se retourna et sourit à son père. Ses lèvres bougèrent en un 'je t'aime' puis elle disparut.

Le voile se mit alors à onduler. Il changeât de couleur pour devenir blanc. Une lumière étrange se dégageât alors de ce dernier. Ils devaient lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ils purent alors voir une silhouette sortir du voile. Elle s'avançât la lumière se fit moins intense.

" Je suis de retours!" Ils s'évanouirent.

_**§§§**_

Ils arrivaient aux abords du terrier lorsqu'un orage les surpris les mouillants jusque l'os. Ils pressèrent le pas pour entrer dans la maisonnée où Molly en bonne mère leur avait préparé un délicieux goûter. Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée pour se sécher plus vite. Ils parlèrent longuement, évitant soigneusement les sujets dont ils étaient censés ne posséder aucune information, autrement dit les actions de l'ordre. La fin de l'après-midi passa donc rapidement dans la bonne humeur générale. Molly fut même étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle Draco avait intégré le petit groupe. Elle était heureuse de les voir s'amuser comme des adolescents normaux ne se souciant que peu de cette guerre qui gronde au dehors.

Elle vint tout de même les troubler vers 18H leur indiquant que le directeur de Poudlard viendrait souper ce soir et qu'elle aimerait un peu d'aide pour préparer le repas. Les garçons dressèrent la table tandis que les filles s'affairaient en cuisine. Une fois le dîner préparé et la table mise, ils allèrent se changer.

Cependant alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Madame Weasley retint Dhelia.

"Dhelia, ça m'ennuie de te voir ainsi avec ta mère. Votre brouille dure depuis trop longtemps. Tu devrais faire un effort. Essayer de lui parler… Je suis sure qu'elle comprendra…"

"Lui parler de quoi? Du fait que je ne sache pas qui est mon père. Du fait qu'elle en veut à Albus pour la mort de grand-père ou du fait qu'elle refuse purement et simplement le retour de Voldemort? Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais cru en mes visions mais la vérité, moi je la voie trop souvent pour ne pas y croire…"

"Tes visions sont toujours aussi intenses?"

"Oui, mais elle refuse de l'admettre. Elle nie les faits. Elle ne veut pas que je me batte, elle trouve ça inutile… "

"Je comprends mais elle…"

"Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse. Elle ne veut pas se battre. Elle refuse de s'allier à Albus… Elle…"

"Enfin Dhelia…"

"Tu as de la poudre de cheminette dans les yeux ou quoi? Elle ne veut pas combattre, elle ne veut pas rejoindre l'ordre c'est comme si, comme si…." Dhelia parti en courant les yeux pleins de larmes, elle montât les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre de Ron.

Elle S'assit sur le premier lit à sa portée et s'effondra en sanglot. Draco et Harry firent signe à Ron et Neville de les laisser seul avec elle.

DM " Dhelia, ça va? Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

DG "C'est... Je… Ma…"

HP "Ta mère?"

DG "Oui..."

DM "Tu ne peux pas contrôler les autres… regarde-moi, j'avais un bel avenir de mangemort devant moi, l'assurance de ne jamais avoir à travailler pour gagner ma vie. Et j'ai tout abandonné pour mes croyances. Laisse-lui le temps. Elle se rendra à l'évidence."

HP "ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera. Laisse-lui du temps."

DG "Vous croyez?"

DM "Bien sur beauté, allez, sèche tes larmes… C'est pas super les larmes… Je préfère les grands sourires…"

DG "Merci…"

HP "De quoi. On est là pour se soutenir, tous… Bon Dumbledore va plus tarder. On devrait descendre…".

_**§§**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, attendant Dumbledore et Arthur qui n'étaient pas encore là.

Harry entendit deux petits 'plop' provenant de la cuisine, visiblement deux personnes avaient transplanées. Il se dirigeât vers la cuisine. Il s'agissait bien de Dumby et d'Arthur.

"Bonsoir. Chérie, pourrais tu ajouter deux couverts, s'il te plait?"

"Bien sur. Pourquoi?"

" Fermez la porte et on vous raconte." Dumbledore semblait fatigué. Molly ferma la porte juste après qu'Harry ait rejoint sa place. Ils se regardèrent interrogatifs. Hermione lançât un regard étrange à Harry. Il lui fit signe que côté Voldemort, il n'y avait rien, que c'était autre chose. Dhelia se leva et rejoint la cuisine. Elle serait la seule qui pourrait savoir ce qui se passait là bas.

"… Et donc, on a décidé de le faire revenir. Ils ne vont plus tarder. Mais on n'a pas vraiment pensé au choc que ça pourrait faire à Harry. Comment on va lui annoncer que son parrain est revenu?"

" Le plus simplement du monde."

"Dhelia ce n'est pas aussi simple."

"Vous êtes exaspérant à toujours vouloir prendre soin des autres à tout prix. C'est une bonne nouvelle non? Je ne connais pas le parrain d'Harry, mais je connais un peu Harry et je ne pense pas qu'il a besoin d'être préparé pendant des heures."

"On doit faire vite ils vont arriver."

"OK!" Dhelia sorti de la cuisine en courant suivie par son oncle qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Elle se posta devant Harry. "Monsieur Potter, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Tu es bien assis. Ton parrain qui était censé être mort, ben il ne l'est plus autant qu'avant. Il va arriver…"

"C'est vrai?"

"J'ai l'air de blaguer?"

"C'est waow, hum. Je sais pas quoi dire." Molly Arthur et Albus retournèrent dans la cuisine pestant sur les jeunes et leur franchise. Ils restèrent se regarder quelques temps. Hermione et Draco comparaient leurs connaissances dans le domaine de la résurrection pour trouver une solution au problème. Ron, Neville et les jumeaux imitaient des poissons rouges. Harry, lui exultait. Lorsque deux pops retentirent pour indiquer l'arriver de deux personnes, il du se retenir pour ne pas courir dans la cuisine. Par contre Dhelia elle ne se retint pas.

À son entrée dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de voir Molly en pleurs serrer dans ses bras un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux brun en bataille et plutôt long. Elle eut vite fait de reconnaître Sirius d'après la photo qu'Harry lui avait montrée quelques heures auparavant. Elle prit la parole mettant ainsi fin à l'effusion de larme de Molly.

"Sirius Black, je présume? Je me présente Dhelia Gahéris, je suis la nièce du directeur Dumbledore et…"

"La petite amie d'Harry je suppose?"

"Pas du tout "

"Il a bien tort, il ne devrait pas passer à coté d'une jeune fille aussi charmante que vous…"

"Merci, Harry s'impatiente. Mais bizarrement, il a peur d'être déçu."

"Dans ce cas vous pourriez nous laisser seuls Harry et moi, ce serait la meilleure des choses."

Dhelia rejoignit le salon et dit à Harry d'aller à la cuisine.

_**§§**_

Il entra un homme se tenait là debout le visage dans ses mains.

"Sirius, je rêve pas, c'est bien toi?"

"Et bien, je peux te pincer pour te confirmer que tu ne rêve pas, mais oui, c'est bien moi Sirius Black!"

Harry sauta dans les bras de son parrain. Certes il avait 17 ans mais en ce moment il se sentait comme un petit enfant qui vient de se voir réaliser un rêve.

"Tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi tu es parti? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé?"

"Maintenant je suis là. Et c'est le plus important. Et si nous réalisions ce que je t'avais promis en troisième année?"

"Je vais vivre avec TOI?"

"Oui mais chez Remus. Je n'ai plus de maison. "

"Bien sur, le plus important est d'êtres réunis, enfin…"

"En plus je suis libre… Le ministère ne me traquera plus! Décision d'un nouveau ministre qui croit en l'innocence de mes actes… j'ai même récupéré ma vieille baguette… "

"Que des bonnes nouvelles!"

"SIRIUS! "

Ron et Hermione venaient de lui sauter au cou.

"Du calme, du calme, vous n'allez pas l'étouffer tout de même."

Molly, Dhelia, Arthur, Albus et Remus venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

_**§§**_

"A table tout le monde. Le ministre a faim."

-Puisque c'est un ordre ministériel, mangeons!"

La table se couvrit de plats plus exquis les uns que les autres. Mais ils se vidaient à une vitesse phénoménale également.

Harry trouvait que ce jour était le plus beau de sa vie. Pour une fois, il se sentait normal. Il était vraiment heureux!

La soirée passa malheureusement, trop vite, les conversations diverses s'envolaient autour de la table. Tout le monde expliqua à Sirius ce qui avait pu se passer le temps de son absence, les attaques a répétition, la disparition mystérieuse d'Ombrage du ministère, le match de quiddich ou Harry avait fait une chute de douze mètres mais qui avait réussi a attraper le vif d'or, comment Ron et Hermione était tombés amoureux, comment Drago avait rejoint l'ordre et comment il avait été attaqué chez Rogue ceux a quoi Sirius répondit que de placer Draco chez 'Servilo' Rogue équivalait à demander à un moldu de surveiller Azkaban. Le repas se finit aussi bien qu'il avait commencé. Mais vint le moment où il fallu se séparer…

Harry se leva et parti préparer sa valise suivi de près par Ron qui lui proposa un coup de main immédiatement accepté.

RW "Tu sais ça va être bizarre l'été sans toi. T'es comme un frère pour moi et pour une fois celui là il passe pas son temps à m'emmerder…"

HP "On se verra à gryffondor et tu viens quand tu veux la porte, ou plutôt la cheminée, est ouverte a tous nos amis… Pour moi aussi tu es un frère."

RW "En plus, tu me laisses Malfoy."

HP "Ce n'est plus Draco?"

RW "Il n'a pas arrêté de fixer Hermione au cours du repas"

DM "Je ne la fixais pas on discutait. Je veux bien avoir mauvaise réputation auprès des filles mais je ne brise pas les couples surtout quand ce sont de amis… "

RW "…scuse…"

DM "Je peux te donner un conseil en toute amitié? Fais plus confiance à Hermione, effectivement elle est belle, elle attire les regards, mais c'est toi quelle aime, non? Alors profites en et ne te bornes pas à la voir par le regard des autres, voit comme elle rayonne en ta présence…"

RW "Qui t'aurais cru sentimental?"

DM "Il ne faut pas croire je ne suis pas un perfide serpent… Harry, ça te gène pas que je viennes avec toi chez Lupin? Monsieur Weasley venant d'être nommé ministre, ils risquent d'être trop occupé pour gérer beaucoup de personnes."

HP "Pas de problèmes, c'est cool. On va pas tarder à partir je penses. Fais pas cette tête Ron on se revoit en septembre et passez nous voir chez Remus avec Hermione. Venez même passer quelque jours, je suis sûr que Rem' et Sirius seront d'accord."

DM "Ouais salut Ron, tu es beaucoup plus sympa que je ne le pensais

RW "Toi aussi Draco."

Ils descendirent l'escalier une fois leurs bagages rétrécis.

HP "Arthur, Molly merci de m'avoir héberger pendant tout ce temps…"

MW "Reviens quand tu veux Harry, tu es toujours le bien venu ici." Molly était au bord des larmes regardant 'son fils adoptif' prêt a partir.

SB "un peu moins mélodramatique s'il vous plait. Je ne suis plus mort que je sache."

HP "c'est vrai. Bye tout le monde et à bientôt."

SB "On y va, je suis mort…"

RL "Sirius, tu arrêtes ton humour noir, c'est pas drôle !"

SB "… de fatigue. Si au moins vous me laissiez finir mes phrases…"

Chacun prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cria _"Résidence Lupin."

* * *

_

Fin du chapitre…

Bon je vous laisse pour une période indéterminée qui sera écourtée je pense si j'ai des motivations écrites de vous chers lecteurs (ce n'est pas du chantage j'ai un gros coup de démotivation sur mes fics… contrecoup du tome 6 que ceux qui ont finis comprennent!)

Bref je vous laisse à très vite I hope,

Dinoushette

Ps une p'tite review? Mici!


	5. note

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde…

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une note importante pour mes lecteurs habituels…

bon je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard dans mes publications… Je vous avouerais que je galère a continuer certaines fics et je ne trouve pas d'inspi aussi je suspend plusieurs de mes fics :

**Protects me…** je sais il n'y a pas de chapitre 2 mais des raisons perso m'empêchent d'écrire la suite… (je bloque totalement même si il est écrit… je ne peux pas taper sans devenir une fontaine alors qu'il est pas triste… bref…)

**Tout ça a cause de merlin…** je vous avoue que ce petit bébé (j'adore cette fic) est un peu lourd pour moi en ce moment… Aussi je la lâche pour mieux la retrouver…

**A fleur de peau…** C'est une réécriture. Je l'abandonne simplement sauf si vous avez des idées… Perso je bloque à cause du changement de style… Sinon je vais la supprimer…

Pour les autres fics… enfin pour l'autre fic, **D'amour de Haine et de Miséricorde…** J'ai commencé un chapitre mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire donc …

Je ne saurais vous donner de raisons qui ne vous plaisent aussi je vais m'en abstenir mais je n'abandonne pas le fic mais les fics en cours qui me gavent un peu en ce moment…

Je vous avouerai que j'ai plein d'idées en stock et probablement pas mal d'Os viendront…

Bisous tout le monde…

Dinoushette…

Ps : cette note sera supprimée rapidement (promis !)


End file.
